Let's Away Together
by Invader Sah
Summary: Marik was supposed to be the compulsive one. So, when Bakura had suddenly lept to his feet and exclaimed those three words, it was a nice change. MarikxBakura, Yaoi ON HIATUS


_Just a random little one-shot I came up with last night while lying in bed xD I love these two tah death. It's set in basiaclly the same universe as Laughter and Hatred - meaning Bakura and Marik are together, Malik's not happy with the relationship, and Ryou's just gently accepting. _

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, except plot  


* * *

**Usually, he was supposed to be the erratic one. It was his job to suggest things completely out of no where, and the other's job to shoot down the suggestion, pointing out all the reasons _why_ it was a bad idea.

So to have the roles suddenly reversed was....certainly a nice, if unexpected, change. It had happened one normal evening inside an ice cream parlour. The two had long since finished the cones they ordered, and were simply occupying one of the tables to pass the time in each other's company. Something so incredibly sappy that it surprised him to no end how _right_ it felt, and he instantly felt a bit remorseful for all the times he had mocked couple's who did.

And then...it had happened. A sudden light had sparked in those brown-red eyes he adored so much, and then Bakura had sprung to his feet with a massive grin. "Let's away together!" He exclaimed, hair falling around his shoulders, and Marik blinked up at him in bewilderment.

"Let's do what?" The response earned him a laugh and the blue haired thief thrust his hand out towards him; obediently he took it, allowing the other to pull him to his feet and throw an arm around his waist.

Grinning that insane grin he was so infamous for Bakura spun him on the spot, completely oblivious to the baffled stares they were getting from the other people occupying the shop. "Let's away together! You and me! Just the two of us and a boat! Or a bus! Or the back of a truck!"

Still a little confused and now slightly dizzy from the unexpected twirl, Marik gripped his boyfriends shoulders to keep his balance up, narrowing one eye at him. "Away together? Like in Romeo and Juliet?"

Nodding at the statement the thief laughed, starting to spin them around in an over exaggerated waltz, making it rather hard for the blond to keep his footing. "Exactly! Only preferably without the poison and dagger at the end." Something about the other's enthusiasm was so _catching_, and despite his earlier sceptisism Marik found himself getting caught up in the moment.

Laughing and well aware of how ridiculous they must look right now, he pressed his forehead to Bakura's as the blue haired male continued leading them around the ice cream parlour. "Where to?"

"Doesn't matter. Let's just catch the next bus and see where it takes us." The thief - _his _thief thank you very much - declared without missing a step, swaying to some nonexistent beat. Some of the other customers were beginning to create one though, clapping their hands in a made up rhythm, obviously enjoying this unexpected dinner show.

Well wouldn't that just piss the hikari's off? Marik could just imagine the infuriated Malik tearing up the town in search of them, the much more patient Ryou trying to calm him down without success. Grin slowly growing to match the unstable one on his boyfriend's face the younger dark laughed, starting to participate in the dance with much more enthusiasm.

"Sounds wonderful! But we really should pack first. I don't have my Rod on me, and that's kind of important if we decide to catch a plane." He tried to reason out, which was incredibly hard when he was participating in some sort of improvised version of the tango in the middle of an Ice Cream Parlour with only the customers clapping as a beat.

Red eyes narrowed slightly in thought as Bakura nodded, seeming to consider this carefully. "Is your hikari home?" Eventually came the enquire and Marik quirked one eyebrow in question.

"Does it matter?"

Shaking his head the thief snickered, spinning him in a large circle, arm looping around his waist. "Well yes! If we're pulling a Romeo and Juliet, no one can know what we're doing, right? Well, asides from these friendly folk, and they won't tell anyone will they?" Here he cast the crowd around them a charming grin, and his answer was immediate shakes of the heads and massive smiles.

Nodding now in understanding the blond closed his eyes for a moment - he was starting to feel dizzy with all these spins and loops - before responding with a, "No. He's out with Ishizu right now, at the museum."

"Splendid!" Suddenly the dance came to a halt, the thief tugging Marik out the door of the parlour. They were applauded rather enthusiastically on their way out, and the blond managed a slightly sluggish wave before the door closed behind them.

Shortly thereafter Bakura was sitting on the back of the other's couch while the blond ran about like a chicken with it's head cut off, trying to pack everything they needed and pack it _fast_. It was almost three, and his hikari would be home at exactly three twenty one; he was very punctual, that smaller him was.

Finally he had managed to fit enough spare clothing to last them a good three weeks - Bakura had spent the last half of a year smuggling his own things into Marik's house ever since they got together, which was really handy - retrieved his rod from it's place under his mattress and packed a small lunch to eat on the trip. Money was no problem, after all, who needed to pay when you could control everyone's mind? Not to mention his boyfriend was _the King of Thieves_, so snatching people's money laded wallets would be a snap.

"Ready to go?" The blue haired one enquired, rocking back and forth on the furniture, obviously eager to get this show on the road. Laughing Marik nodded as he swept in to kiss the other, pulling back before they got sidetracked.

"Just one last thing." He stated, grabbing a piece of paper and scribbling down something. Sticking it to the fridge he grabbed Bakura's hand, yanked him off the back of the couch, and barrelled headlong out the door with a suitcase in hand.

----

Not half an hour later the front door swung open, allowing entrance to two very happy Egyptians. "Well that went remotely well, wouldn't you say?"

The blond nodded with a grin, running a hand through his hair. "Extremely exhausting though. Ugh, I think I need to lie down." Yawning to cover up the laughter from the other at those words he trotted into the kitchen, lazily roaming the room to see if anything had changed in their absence. And purple eyes alighted upon a note, hanging from the fridge by a thin magnet.

Slowly raising one eyebrow he slunk over, pulling it off the door and letting his eyes wander over it.

"Gone on a road trip with 'Kura. Be back in a few months."

Silence fell over the house. "Malik?" Ishizu enquired as she leaned into the kitchen, finding her brother standing there clenching a piece of paper, face turning a very unpleasant shade of red. Sighing softly she calmly reached up to place two delicate fingers in her ears, closing her eyes.

Not a second to soon.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT THIEF!"

* * *

_R&R my lovelies, as always! ^^_


End file.
